


God's Christmas Gift

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: The Cline Family Saga [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God gives Cecil some positive news about the Clines for Christmas this year. Cecil had 2 options: wait until the twenty - third of December or spread the news on Christmas Day. The Clines look forward to many years to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was snowing in Milwaukee. Cecil Thomas was having a hard time driving to the Clines’ house that Tuesday evening. He had just closed up the garage for the night. It had been snowing all day long, Cecil remembered. That day, Milwaukee had gotten three feet of snow. Cecil planned on driving slow since they had gotten some snow that day. 

Six o’clock was now here in Milwaukee and still no sign of Cecil. 

“Cecil’s always here at five – thirty. Where could he be?” Terry Cline asked worriedly.

Jeremy Cline looked out the window. 

“I hope he didn’t get caught in the snow. I’ll go look for him,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“You stay here, Jeremy. You can’t drive anymore and dinner’s starting to get cold,” Terry said. 

“I’m going to look for him anyway, Terry. I want to make sure his car didn’t get stuck in the snow or anything,” Sheriff Cline said to his wife.

“All right. Put on a heavy jacket and gloves. Have Tony drive you,” Terry said. 

They kissed as he left the kitchen. He went to the closet in the office and found his sixteen – year – old son, Tony at the computer. 

“Hi, Dad,” Tony said as he heard Sheriff Cline shut the closet door. 

“Hi, Son. Would you mind logging off? We need to find Cecil. He hasn’t come for supper,” Sheriff Cline said. 

Tony heard what his father said and stopped playing FarmVille and logged off. 

“What were you doing?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“Playing FarmVille,” Tony answered. 

Tony grabbed his coat and put it on. He found the car keys and he and Sheriff Cline said a quick good – bye to Terry on their way out. 

“Be safe out there,” Terry called as the front door slammed. 

“Isn’t it going to stop snowing?” Tony asked. 

“I don’t know. It’ll be perfect for skiing,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“Where do you think Cecil could be, Dad?” Tony asked as he drove away from Broadway. 

Snow kept falling.

“Gosh, snow is heavy today,” Tony said, turning the heater on in the car. 

Tony was driving a couple blocks when they saw a man walking on the sidewalk. 

“That’s Brad,” Sheriff Cline said, recognizing the man on the sidewalk. 

He rolled down the window. 

“Brad!” Sheriff Cline yelled to the town druggie. 

Brad Scott looked to see who was calling him.

“Hi, Jeremy,” he said. 

“Hi, Brad. Have you seen Cecil?” 

“Cecil? No. Why?”

“He hasn’t come home for supper and it’s after six,” Sheriff Cline said.

“Sorry, Jeremy. Haven’t seen him.” 

“Thanks, Brad. Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas, Jeremy.” 

Sheriff Cline rolled up the window as Tony kept driving. They drove for a long period of time that night and still no sign of Cecil. It was already dark. Cecil couldn’t believe all the trouble he was having of driving with the snow. 

“Jeremy must be worried about me. He needs me,” Cecil said to himself. 

He couldn’t use his cell phone because it was out of service and the snow was already heavy enough. 

“Where has he been all day, Dad?” Tony asked. 

“The garage, Tony. He can’t be that far from the garage on count of weather,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“Let’s go to the garage then,” Tony said. He headed immediately for the garage. 

“Good thinking, Son. You should be a cop when you grow up,” Sheriff Cline said. 

Tony didn’t reply. He knew where the garage Cecil worked for. 

They found Cecil’s car a few blocks away from the garage with Cecil behind the wheel.

“What are you doing here, Cecil? You were supposed to be at our house at five – thirty,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“I was headed that way, Jeremy. I couldn’t call because of the weather. I thought driving slow was a good idea but it looks like my car isn’t going to cooperate,” Cecil said.

“Come home with us and leave the car here,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“Thanks, Jeremy. I knew you’d be worried,” Cecil said. 

“Terry was.” 

That night in the guest room, Cecil prayed for a while when the whole Cline family was sound asleep in bed. He prayed to God face – to – face in the guest room. 

“I have some news for you, Cecil,” God said. 

“What, Father?” Cecil asked. 

“Remember when I told you your friend would be dying in the next year or two?” God asked. 

“Yes, I remember,” Cecil said. 

“Well, it looks like he won’t be dying. He will be living longer than I thought he would,” God said. 

Cecil couldn’t believe his ears. 

“You mean to tell me that Jeremy will be living at an old age?” Cecil asked. 

“That’s right.” 

“Thanks, Father. I’ll give them the good news in a couple days,” Cecil said, knowing it was only December twenty – third. 

God liked the idea, knowing it would make a good gift for the family. As he vanished from the room, he and Cecil said a pleasant good – night. 

“Good – night, my child,” he said as he vanished. 

“Good – night, Father. Thanks for letting Jeremy live a longer life.” 

Cecil fell asleep with a smile on his face that night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning arrived. Cecil was up early. He knew the garage was shut for the next couple days since it was still snowing. He remembered today was Christmas Eve so there was no way he was going to go back to the garage to work on the cars. He knew he wasn’t going to go Christmas shopping for the Clines this year because of his talk with God last night. He thought this was the best gift he could give them this year. 

“Wait till tomorrow,” Cecil said to himself, smiling. 

He saw Sheriff Cline on the living room couch, reading that morning’s newspaper.

“Morning, Jeremy. You’re up early,” Cecil said. 

“Can’t sleep anymore,” Sheriff Cline told Cecil. 

“Me either. I’m up for the day,” Cecil said. 

He knew it was true but he couldn’t help thinking about the good news he had gotten from the God Almighty last night so that was one reason he had been up early. 

“I do have a Christmas gift for you, Jeremy but it’s going to have to wait till tomorrow,” Cecil said. 

“You didn’t shop for us again this year, did you?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“No. Not this year. This year’s gift is a bit different. You’ll see,” Cecil said.

“Good. We really don’t need anything from your bank account,” Sheriff Cline said.

“You do from time to time,” Cecil said. 

“I’m going to church tonight but my car is stuck in the snow. Would you mind driving me there?” Cecil asked. 

“Sure,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“My Christmas gift this year is something you can’t open,” Cecil said. 

“Thanks for mentioning it,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“I have to. My gift is something you can’t put under the tree. You’ll find out what it is,” Cecil said. 

“All right.” 

Later that day, Cecil was upstairs. 

He was on his cell phone, talking with his older cousin, Mike Thomas. They were wishing each other Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Cecil was unaware of Karen McCarey’s presence. Sheriff Cline himself let her in the house. 

“Merry Christmas, Jeremy,” Karen said. 

“Merry Christmas, Karen,” Sheriff Cline returned. 

The two hugged. 

“Where’s Cecil? He’s usually here when I get here,” Karen said. 

“He’s upstairs in the guest room. I’m not sure what he’s doing,” Sheriff Cline said.

“Don’t tell me I have to stay here for five minutes,” Karen said. 

“You can stay longer than that. It’s the holidays,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“Thanks,” she said. 

“Mike, we’ll talk later. I hear a visitor downstairs,” Cecil said. 

“All right, Cecil. I’ll look forward to your call,” Mike said as the two cousins hung up.

Cecil came down the stairs and gave Karen the eye.

“I had a feeling you were in the building somewhere, Cecil,” Karen said after she and Cecil said hello. 

“I had a feeling we had a guest,” Cecil told her, “but I didn’t know it was you.” 

“Cecil, can we forget about the five minute limit today? After all, it’s Christmas,” Sheriff Cline said. 

Cecil remembered today was Christmas Eve.

“I guess you’re right, Jeremy. After the New Year is over, we’re picking up the five minute limit again,” Cecil said.

“Thanks, Cecil. You’ll have to give in,” Karen said. 

Karen wondered what kind of gift Cecil was giving the Clines this year. 

“Where are Tony and Sara?” Karen asked. 

“They’re around here somewhere,” Sheriff Cline answered. 

Cecil looked at Karen. 

“Karen, can we talk in private?” Cecil asked. 

“Sure. About what?” Karen asked. 

“I’ll go see what Tony and Sara are up to. You two go have your talk,” Sheriff Cline said and disappeared. 

“The Clines’ Christmas this year,” Cecil said. 

“What about it, Cecil? What is your gift to them this year?” Karen asked. 

“That’s what I want to talk to you about. Can you keep a secret if I tell?” Cecil asked.

“Sure,” Karen said. 

“My fit this year is that Jeremy won’t be dying next year or so. He’ll be living at an old age when he passes on,” Cecil said. 

Karen couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

“Where did you get this from?” Karen asked. 

“God. I had a talk with Him during prayer the other night and those were His very words. No joke either,” Cecil told Karen. 

“Wow. That’s one miracle, all right. Do Jeremy and his family know yet?” Karen asked.

“No. I’m saving it until tomorrow.” 

“Why not give it to them on Christmas Eve? Some people get gifts on Christmas Eve,” Karen said. 

“I want to save it,” Cecil said. 

“Have it your way,” she said. 

Karen looked at her watch. 

“Thanks for the chat, Cecil. Jeremy and his family are going to get the best gift they could ask for and they couldn’t have survived these twelve years without you. A miracle is the best gift they could get,” Karen said, “and secret’s safe between us.” 

“Thanks,” Cecil said, walking her out of the door. 

Karen watched as Cecil walked back into the house and she got into the passenger’s seat of the squad car. 

“Are we ready?” Officer Williams asked. 

“Yes, Frank. Next stop is the Milwaukee Journal. I have a story I want to give to the paper,” Karen said as the squad car drove away. 

“What’s the story?” Frank asked. 

Karen told Frank what Cecil had just told her. 

“Wow. So Milwaukee has a living miracle,” Frank said. 

“Yeah. Cecil said God told him that Jeremy was going to die next year or so and now God tells Cecil Jeremy won’t be dying and will be living at an old age. Now that’s a miracle,” Karen said. 

“Sounds like it to me,” Frank agreed as he drove straight for the Milwaukee Journal.

After parking at the Milwaukee Journal, Frank went in with Karen. He listened while Karen gave out her story to the newspaper. They told Frank and Karen that the story would be out the next day. 

“Thank you for sharing with us, Deputy McCarey. This is news. Happy Holidays,” the reporter said to both Frank and Karen as they left. 

The reporter, Jessica Anderson, gave it a second thought. She wanted to talk to Karen McCarey so she could have Karen’s words for the story in the Milwaukee Journal. She ran after Karen and Frank out of the newspaper. 

“Deputy, wait!” both Karen and Frank heard Jessica call out behind them. 

Karen and Frank looked at each other. 

“Yes?” Karen asked. 

“I want to have your words for this story, Deputy. Would you mind?” Jessica asked.

Again Frank and Karen gave one another a look at each other.

“What do you think, Frank?” Karen asked. 

“You remember the law,” he said. 

“I do, Frank,” Jessica overheard them saying to each other.

Jessica was wondering what the two partners were talking about. 

“I’d hate to break this, Frank, but if they really need me here at Milwaukee Journal, would you mind taking the patrol car for once on your own just this once? I know that’s not the law Jeremy set it up when he was in office, but I’m just asking a favor,” Karen said. 

“Well, all right. I know Cline didn’t set this kind of new law for us officers when the murder of Andrew Jones happened but I guess I’ll head on to the office on my own. I won’t do any of the work on the streets without you,” Frank said. 

“All right. I’ll call the office when I’m ready,” Karen said. 

“Okay.” 

Both women watched him head to the squad car and drive off. 

After the squad car had vanished from the parking lot, both Karen and Jessica walked back into the newspaper. They sat at Jessica’s desk. 

“What is this story you want me to put in the paper, Deputy McCarey?” Jessica asked, grabbing her notepad and pencil. 

“I thought this would make a story after hearing it just now,” Karen said. 

“Where did you get such news?” Jessica asked. 

“My friend Cecil Thomas from the garage. He’s caregiver to the former sheriff of Milwaukee,” Karen said. 

“I know who Cecil is,” Jessica said. 

“He fixes my car sometimes,” Jessica told Karen. 

“Tell me what Cecil told you,” Jessica said, pencil in her right hand. 

The pencil looked like it needed to be sharpened. 

“Before we begin, let me sharpen this thing first,” Jessica said, meaning the pencil.

“Okay,” Karen said. 

Karen watched as Jessica sharpened the pencil. After a few seconds of sharpening, Jessica took the pencil out of the sharpener and now was ready to get the story started and typed and published for the paper tomorrow. 

“We can begin now, Deputy. What exactly did Cecil tell you?” Jessica asked, pencil in her right hand as it was before she sharpened it. 

Before Karen began, she cleared her throat. 

“He told me in a private conversation that our former sheriff, Jeremy Cline is a living miracle,” Karen said, still having a hard time believing it. 

“Why is Cline a living miracle, Deputy? “Jessica asked, taking notes.

“Cecil says that in prayer last night that he had a talk with the Lord Himself and the Lord told him that it turns out Jeremy won’t be dying next year as it was planned. God told Cecil that Cline will be here next year,” Karen said, remembering what Cecil had said.

“Wow,” Jessica said. 

“Cecil said Cline will be living at an old age.” 

Jessica couldn’t believe her ears. 

“That’s a living miracle, all right,” Jessica said. 

“That’s what Frank said,” Karen said. 

“No wonder you wanted this a story,” Jessica said, “and you will see it in tomorrow’s paper.” 

“I will?” Karen asked. 

“You certainly will.” 

“As you could see, Cecil wanted this a private conversation, Jessica, but after hearing such news, I thought this would make a story for the newspaper. I couldn’t help myself to spread some news,” Karen said. 

“And you would see it in the paper now that we do have a story,” Jessica said. 

“Thanks, Jessica. Remember, don’t let Cecil find out,” Karen said. 

“We won’t,” Jessica said. 

“I’m going to head back to the office,” Karen said. 

“All right. You can use my phone to call for a ride,” Jessica said. 

“Thanks,” Karen said, “but I have my cell phone to call the office. Thanks anyway.”

Jessica watched as Karen dialed the sheriff’s office on her cell phone. 

After putting her cell back in her pocket, Karen walked out of the Milwaukee Journal to wait for Frank to pick her up. On her way out of the newspaper, she and Jessica said good – bye and Happy Holidays. 

After putting her cell back in her pocket, Karen walked out of the Milwaukee Journal to wait for Frank to pick her up. On her way out of the newspaper, she and Jessica said good – bye and Happy Holidays. 

“I’ll be sure to look for the story tomorrow,” Karen said on her way out. 

“I’m sure you will,” Jessica said. 

“Hi, Karen,” Karen heard a voice say behind her. 

Karen looked behind her. It was a friend from church and she talked with her friend and the two ladies talked. 

“What are you doing here?” her friend asked. 

“I had to give a story to a reporter so I had to stop by,” Karen said. 

“I see. I thought you and Frank were on patrol,” she said. 

“We’re doing that when he comes for me,” Karen said. 

“Oh,” the woman said. 

Karen saw the Clines’ car drive by with Tony behind the wheel. She could tell Tony was watching her. 

“I’ll see you tonight, Karen,” the woman said. 

“All right. See you tonight,” Karen said as she watched the woman walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

Karen saw Tony in the driver’s seat of the Clines’ car, watching her. She walked over to the car. 

“Hi, Tony,” she said as he rolled the window down.

“Hi, Karen,” he said. 

“What are you doing in town on Christmas Eve? I thought you were with your father,” Karen said.

“I had to go to town because Mom wanted me to get Dad’s prescriptions,” Tony said. 

“Cecil can’t do it,” Karen said. 

“No. He can’t because his car is stuck in the snow, is what Dad said,” Tony said. 

“Right,” Karen said. 

“I know what you did, Karen. Cecil won’t be happy that he wanted your talk private,” Tony said. 

“You knew, didn’t you?” Karen asked as Tony nodded his head yes. 

“I knew,” Tony said.

“Dad won’t be happy if he heard about this.” 

“Your father won’t know anything about this since he will hear about it tomorrow,” Karen said. 

“Are you sure? I don’t know,” Tony said, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Yes, I’m sure, Tony. I’m positive,” Karen said, even if she couldn’t promise that to the former sheriff’s son. 

“I think you’re lying, Karen,” Tony said. 

“How do you know, Tony? You’re only a kid,” Karen said. 

“I’m going to pick up Dad’s stuff. I’ll see you later,” Tony said as he rolled up the window and drove away. 

He didn’t want to keep talking about this subject with Karen about what she had done. He’d heard about this from Brad, the town druggie so that was how he had known she was at the newspaper. Tony knew Karen was lying to him through her teeth that his father would find out about this before the story would be published in tomorrow’s paper. He knew his father always found stuff out like this. Wait till Dad finds out, Tony thought to himself as he parked in the grocery store parking lot. 

Tony knew that the barber of Milwaukee, Joseph Miller, had closed up SuperCuts for the holidays and flew out of town to be with his family. Tony heard his cell phone ring. He heard Joseph’s voice on the other end. 

“Hi, Tony,” Joseph said. 

“Hi, Joseph. I thought you were going to New York for Christmas,” Tony said.

“I was, but my flight got canceled due to snow out in New York. Snow in New York is worse than it is out here in Milwaukee.” 

“By the way, could I get a ride home?” Joseph asked. 

“Sure. Let me go to the airport after I get Dad’s prescriptions,” Tony said.

“Thanks, Tony. Why can’t Cecil pick me up?” Joseph asked.

“Cecil’s car is stuck in the snow and he’s at my house for the holidays,” Tony said.

“Oh.” 

“I guess you could stay at my house for the holidays,” Tony said. 

“Thanks, Tony. Is it all right with your parents?” Joseph asked.

“I’m sure it is,” Tony said. 

“I’ll wait for your ride,” Joseph said and the two hung up. 

At the store, Tony called his house. He spoke with his father, who picked up the telephone at the house.

“Dad, Joseph just called me,” Tony said. 

“I thought Joseph was supposed to be in New York for the holidays,” Sheriff Cline said.

“He was, but he told me his flight got canceled. I’m going to pick him up after I get your prescriptions,” Tony said. 

“All right.” 

“Is it all right he stays at our house for the holidays?” Tony asked. 

“Well, all right. I’ll let your mother know Joseph’s coming over,” Sheriff Cline said.

“Okay.” 

They hung up as Tony headed immediately for the pharmacy. Tony got his father’s depression medications from the pharmacist. The pharmacist and Tony wished each other Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year as he walked away from the pharmacy and out of the store. Tony couldn’t help thinking about the lie that Karen told him. He sure didn’t like it. 

Sheriff Cline walked to the living room to where his wife, Terry was watching the food channel on television. 

“Tony just called,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“I thought he had to get your prescriptions,” Terry said. 

“He did. He said he spoke to Joseph. He said Joseph called and asked for a ride because his flight to New York was canceled,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“And Tony asked if Joseph could stay with us for the holidays.” 

“Why not? He is a friend,” Terry said. 

“I’ll get a room started for Joseph in a minute.” 

“Thanks, Terry,” Sheriff Cline said as the couple kissed. 

That’s when the commercial break came on. Terry got up from the couch and turned the television on. 

“Leave it on, Terry. I want to watch television for a while,” Sheriff Cline said.

“All right,” she said and headed upstairs. 

Both husband and wife remembered Cecil was upstairs in the guest room because he wanted to be alone for a while that afternoon. Several minutes later, Tony parked the car into the driveway. Sheriff Cline was outside with his jacket on since it was still snowing outside. 

“Hi, Jeremy,” Joseph said. 

“Hello, Joseph. I heard about your trip,” Sheriff Cline said.

“It happened, all right. I was expected to go out to see my family out in Brooklyn but the weather was too heavy for my plane to go out there so I have to stay here in Milwaukee this year,” Joseph said sadly.

“That happens, Joseph,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“I know it does, but I want to thank you for letting me stay here for Christmas, Jeremy,” Joseph said. 

Joseph noticed Tony had left. The two men walked to the open trunk to get his things out. “I heard what happened on the way here from Tony,” Joseph said.

“What’s that?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“You know, Jeremy.” 

“No, I don’t, Joseph. Why don’t you just tell me?” Sheriff Cline asked as he opened the door for the two of them. 

“Tony told me that Karen was seen at the Milwaukee Journal this afternoon.” 

“From who?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“Him, of course.” 

“Doing what?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“Giving out a story that will be published in tomorrow’s paper,” Joseph said. 

“A story for tomorrow? About what?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“You, of course,” Joseph said. 

“Tony knows this already? Who told him?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“He said Brad told him.” 

“I’m not surprised,” Sheriff Cline said. 

Joseph didn’t mention to Sheriff Cline that he was the subject in tomorrow’s newspaper article. The two men headed up the stairs to the room where Terry was getting the room ready. 

“Joseph’s here, Terry,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“I heard,” she said. 

“Would you mind waiting for a while longer? The room isn’t finished yet,” Terry said.

“All right. Could we put Joseph’s bags in here?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“Sure,” Terry said as the two walked in. 

“Hi, Terry,” Joseph said.

“Hello, Joseph. I heard about your flight. Isn’t that a shame,” she said. 

“I know.” 

The two men put the baggage on the floor out of Terry’s way and then left again. Sheriff Cline left Joseph in the living room because he wanted to speak with Tony alone. Sheriff Cline went to Tony’s bedroom, which wasn’t very far from the guest rooms. He knocked on the door. He saw the door open. 

“Son, may we talk?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“Sure,” Tony said as Sheriff Cline walked into the bedroom and he shut the door behind his father. 

“You heard, didn’t you?” Tony asked. 

“About what?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“Karen.” 

“What about Karen do you wish to speak to me about?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“She lied to me.” 

“What did Karen lie to you about?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“Her private conversation with Cecil earlier today,” Tony said. 

“What was her private conversation about with Cecil?” 

“I can’t tell you that, Dad. You know what private means. What Karen said to Cecil in their private conversation is she would keep their conversation a secret. You know what she did?” Tony asked. 

“What did she do?” 

“She went straight to the Milwaukee Journal and had the same conversation with one of the reporters about her conversation with Cecil,” Tony told Sheriff Cline. 

“That ain’t smart. That ain’t a secret,” Sheriff Cline said.

“I know it ain’t,” Tony said. 

“I’m not telling you what the private conversation between Karen and Cecil was about, Dad. If I do, it won’t be secret anymore,” Tony said. 

“All right. I won’t need to know right now then. It can wait for another time,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“I ain’t happy for what Karen said to me. I still think she lied,” Tony said. 

“We’ll get it cleared up,” Sheriff Cline said as he left his son’s room.


	4. Chapter 4

Cecil was in his bedroom that the Clines had given him to sleep in since his car wouldn’t cooperate with the weather. He had been busy watching the snow come down. 

“Really coming down,” Cecil said to himself. 

He couldn’t believe how much snow Milwaukee had gotten that day. There was a knock at the door. Cecil let himself leave the window and answer the door. 

“Hi, Jeremy,” Cecil said. 

“Hi, Cecil. May we talk?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“About what?” 

“Your conversation with Karen.” 

“What about our talk?” Cecil asked. 

“Tony was saying something about it,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“That was supposed to be a private conversation between the two of us. Go ahead and tell me what you want to talk about,” Cecil said. 

“I heard a rumor that Karen is spreading word about your conversation between the two of you,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“That was a private conversation. When I say private, I meant private,” Cecil said. 

“I am trying to find out what it was between the two of you that made Karen spread word the two of you talked about,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you, Jeremy,” Cecil said.

He didn’t want to tell because it was a Christmas gift. If he told, it would be ruined. He didn’t want to give out an early Christmas gift but he did know that the Clines would love this gift. 

“If I told you what the conversation was, you’d know. It’s part of your Christmas gift tomorrow so that’s why I’m not telling,” Cecil added.

“I get it. I won’t ask anymore,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“You’ll get more details tomorrow when I tell you your gift about why we had our private chat,” Cecil said. 

“All right.” 

Cecil looked at the time. 

“Look at the time. Would you mind driving me to the Church of Messiah, Jeremy? It’s almost time for me to get ready for tonight’s Christmas service,” Cecil said. 

“Sure, we’ll be glad to drive you,” Sheriff Cline said. 

The two walked out of the guest room and grabbed their jackets. 

“Where are you going?” Terry asked, watching the two men put their jackets on. 

“We’re taking Cecil to church. His Christmas service is almost starting,” Sheriff Cline told his wife. 

“All right. Let me drive,” Terry volunteered. 

“Okay,” Sheriff Cline said, “but first I want to tell Tony and Sara we’re leaving.” 

He disappeared and headed to where he had left his son and daughter from before. He came back a few minutes later. 

“We’re all set,” Sheriff Cline told the two who were waiting. 

The three of them left the house in seconds and drove away from Broadway. Cecil directed them to where the Church of Messiah was. They got to the church in time for Cecil to help set up the instruments on the stage. 

“Thanks, Jeremy,” Cecil said. 

“I can find a ride back.” 

“All right,” Sheriff Cline said and walked back to the car to where he left Terry in the driver’s seat. 

“Cecil said he’ll find a ride back to the house,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“All right,” Terry said as she drove the car away from the church. 

The two made it back safe and sound to the house. The two walked into the house after Terry took the key out of the ignition and locked the car for the holiday. Terry sat by the fire since it was twenty outside that night. 

“It’s cold out there,” she said, taking her jacket off. 

“I know,” Sheriff Cline agreed. 

“Cecil said something about his gift not being under the tree this year. It’s something that’s not wrapped,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“I wonder what his gift this year could be if it’s not wrapped,” Terry said. 

“He said he didn’t shop for it.” 

“I guess we’ll have to find out what it is,” Terry said. 

“Guess so,” Sheriff Cline said.

The two decided not to guess what Cecil’s gift was and decided to wait what the gift was until Cecil gave them the gift the next day. Cecil came home after 9:00 that evening when the church finished their carols. Cecil got a ride with Daphne and Hank since they had offered giving him a ride to the Cline residence. 

“Thanks, Pastor Daphne,” Cecil said. 

“You’re welcome,” she said as the family watched him walk safely into the house. 

That’s when the family drove away from the driveway. Sheriff Cline watched Daphne drive away from his house. 

“Hi, Jeremy. I’m back!” Cecil said, breathing cold air into the house. 

“Hi, Cecil,” Sheriff Cline said, watching Cecil take his boots and jacket off. 

“How did it go at church tonight, Cecil?” Terry asked. 

“Fine. A lot of people were there,” he said. 

“I bet,” Terry said. 

“Hi, Cecil!” Tony said, giving Cecil a hug. 

“Hi, Tony,” Cecil said, returning Tony’s hug. 

Cecil gave his news a second thought. He knew Daphne had been right after their talk about what he had told her about his conversation with God and she thought it was a good idea to break the news to the Clines on Christmas Eve instead of waiting until Christmas Day to tell them about the miracle. 

“I think it’s time for gifts,” Cecil said to Sheriff Cline and Terry. 

“Tony, Sara! Gift time!” Terry called from the bottom of the stairs.

He thought he’d save his gift best for last. Tony and Sara ran to the living room. Cecil remembered they used to do this when Tony and Sara were little kids and still did this when they were teenagers. Cecil went to sit on the living room couch next to Terry, watching Tony and Sara grab one gift for everyone. 

“I’ll pass, thanks,” Cecil said, “but wait until you get your gift from me. I’ve thought about giving you your gift tonight instead of tomorrow. Something that couldn’t wait much longer.” 

“Tony, Sara, why don’t we let Cecil give us our gift first?” Terry asked. 

“All right,” Tony said. 

He didn’t open his gift yet but he started at Cecil who was sitting on the living room couch. 

“My gift to everyone isn’t under the tree this year. I didn’t shop for any of you this year. I know you’re all wondering why I didn’t. This gift is a gift from the Lord and not me,” Cecil said. 

The entire Cline family gave Cecil a blank look. 

“What are you talking about?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“Do you remember when I told you that God said Jeremy wouldn’t be living next year?” Cecil asked. 

“Yes,” Terry said. 

“Well, I talked with Him the other night or so and He said Jeremy will be living next year. He also said that Jeremy will be living at an old age,” Cecil said, remembering the talk he had with God. 

“Is this whole thing true?” Terry asked. 

“Yes, Terry. This is true. Merry Christmas,” Cecil said. 

The whole family was speechless about this whole news. The family couldn’t find anything to say so all they did was give Sheriff Cline a hug. The clock now chimed 9:30 that evening and the whole family went to bed after opening their gifts. 

“That was some miracle, Cecil,” Terry said, giving Cecil a hug. 

Terry turned the lights out of the house after Cecil walked up to the guest room. Everyone fell asleep as the clock chimed 10:00 that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was up early Christmas morning. Cecil was the first one to wake up. He went to get the morning paper for the family. He saw the front page that morning. 

The headline read: MILWAUKEE LIVING MIRACLE

Cecil could guess that Karen had spread the word to the Milwaukee Journal. 

“KAREN!” the Clines heard Cecil yell. 

He remembered the talk he had with Karen McCarey and wanted it private and not for the whole town to know about! 

“She’s going to get it,” Cecil said to himself angrily. 

Sheriff Cline was in his pajamas and came into the living room. 

“What is it, Cecil?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“This,” Cecil said, shoving the paper in front of Sheriff Cline angrily. 

Sheriff Cline looked at the front page of the Milwaukee Journal. He saw the headline.

“It’s about you, Jeremy,” Cecil said. 

“I see that,” Sheriff Cline said.

“Why did you yell ‘Karen’?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“She ruined my secret and I asked her not to tell anybody that you were a miracle,” Cecil said. 

“Let it go, Cecil. It’s Christmas,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“But-"

"No buts, Cecil. We'll take care of it after the holidays," Sheriff Cline said.

“Merry Christmas, everybody,” Cecil said as he and Sheriff Cline sat down. 

Cecil was angry at Karen for putting this in the paper. He wanted to cut her throat!

"I'm going to get her for this," Cecil said to Sheriff Cline as the two went to the kitchen for Christmas breakfast.

 

Cecil offered to say grace after the meal was placed on the table. After the meal was placed on the table, everyone bowed their heads down and said grace and took turns adding on what they were thankful for that year. After the last person added on, they began to eat in silence. Breakfast was now over. Everyone did the dishes together and laughed and sang carols while doing the dishes. When the dishes were done and put into the dishwasher, they all walked into the living room. 

“Cecil, I’d like to thank you again for such the best gift we’ve had in twelve years,” Terry said. 

“It’s no big deal, Terry. Thank God for it, not me,” he said. 

“We wouldn’t know what we’d do without you if you didn’t come and help us,” she said.

“I said it was no big deal,” he repeated. 

“It is a big deal, Cecil,” Terry said. 

Sheriff Cline turned the TV on and found Home Alone on and the family sat on the couches and watched Christmas shows the rest of the day. 

“Dad?” Tony said. 

“Yes, Son?” 

“We’re happy to have you back,” Tony said. 

”Thanks, Son.”


End file.
